A beach, a sea and Primeval
by dizzydaydreamer
Summary: The Primeval team awake to find themselves on a tropical island.  Pairings: AM/CT DQ/SP HB/OC SH/AM NC/JL DQ/JL  Rated T to be on safe side plus I apologize for bad summary.
1. Waking up

**Conner's POV**

Conner awoke to the sound of a bird squawking above him. _I didn't know Abbey had a bird._ He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on a tropical island. _OK... That's slightly weird... I'm still dreaming aren't I? _

Conner sat up and pinched himself, but instead of feeling nothing or waking up he yelped in surprise as his nails dug into his skin and he felt a pinch. _So I'm not dreaming... this just keeps getting better and better. _

As he stood up he looked down and saw he was the same sweat shirt and pants he had gone to bed in and groaned. _This could NOT be happening!_ He looked around and saw he was standing on a sandy beach in between a tropical forest and the ocean. He looked up and down the beach but saw no one else but started walking around hoping to find someone to share his alien theories of how he got here with.

**Abbey's POV**

Abbey opened her eyes slowly and at first thought she was in an anomalie but then started to doubt it when she saw palm trees and that she was laying on a sandy beach. She sat up slowly so she didn't feel dizzy and then stumbled to her feet and swore under her breath when she noticed she was in a sweat shirt and shorts.

'Abbey!' She spun around and nearly fell over when she heard Connor calling her running down the beach in his top and boxers.

'I'm so glad I found you! Do you know how we got here? I only remember falling asleep and then waking up here.' Connor said in a bit of rush as he stopped running and stood panting at Abbey's side.

'No I don't know how we got here Connor otherwise I would be getting us back.' Abbey said getting rather annoyed now.

'I think maybe aliens come and took us in their space ships last night and then erased us memory and-' Before Connor could finish his theorie Abbey slapped him on the back of the head.

'Connor! Don't be an idiot this has nothing to do with aliens!' Abbey snapped her anger growing by the second.

'What's that about aliens?' Both Abbey and Connor spun around at the same time to see Danny and Becker come walking out of the trees. Abbey had to stop herself from giggling when she saw that Danny had red and white starry pyjamas with matching slippers and dressing gown but _Becker _different story, he had on baby blue boxers and a pink top while his normally tidy hair was a complete mess and he had on fluffy bluey-purple socks with pink hearts on them. Connor of course had noticed this because he burst laughing which made Abbey's giggles go unheard.

'Shut up.' Becker grumbled walking over with a grinning Danny following closely behind.

Danny looked Connor and Abbey up and down before turning to a still laughing Connor. 'You don't look much better... Nice legs by the way.' By this time Connor had turned bright red and had stopped laughing, this got a chuckle out of even a sulking Becker.

'What's the joke?' They heard a voice behind them and spun round to see a figure leaning against a palm tree...


	2. Doubting Loyalties

Doubting Loyalty

Author Note: Sorry about the last chapter it was really short and I left it on a cliff-hanger so I'll try and make this one a bit better. Plus I'll do Becker's point of view in the next chapter. Also if you want to know why I haven't updated earlier is because my computer broke and the fixing people took their time about fixing it, so I had to use other computers and none of them had the writing software.

The group whirled around as one to be able to get a look at the newcomer. Sir James Lester stepped out of the shade of the palm tree and walked towards his team slowly and cautiously trying not to get sand in his expensive shoes and on his new suit.

Danny looked around at everyone slowly studying them before turning back to Lester. "This is probably going to be either fun or a second hell."

"I say it's the latter." Replied Lester before asking, "So how exactly did we get here?"

"Me and Connor were talking about that before you three showed up and the only thing I can think of is that Helen has probably got something to do with it." Abby reported.

"Well it's not like she knows where we live and put anomalies in our rooms, and if your right about her doing it then someone from the ARC must have been giving her information." Becker argued.

As everyone looked at each other suspiciously Connor spoke up. "I think it was aliens!" Everyone turned to Connor. "Um... Maybe not."

After another minute of silence Lester broke the silence. "Are we all going to stand here waiting to rot and discuss Helen Bitchy Cutter or are you lot going to start doing all those survival things your meant to do?" He questioned and made them smile at how Lester was never affected by bad atmospheres.

So they set over to find a good place to set up camp as Becker had said they should.

Danny's POV

Danny groaned and cracked his back. He had put the team into group to look for different things that they would need. Abby and Lester had gone searching for food while Connor and Becker had gone fishing which was already going badly from what Danny could hear. Apparently Connor had fallen in head first and Becker had to fish him out instead of the fish. And of course Danny was stuck with building a den, He had to collect sticks and try and thread them together but it kept falling to pieces everything he added another stick. He glanced up from the mess of sticks which he was working with and spotted Lester and Abby arguing over Lester getting his suit dirty. They had been led by Becker who was the master of camping and had found a small clearing with a river just through some trees. As Danny started working again they heard Lester's phone beep.

It seemed Lester hadn't known it was there because he looked shocked as he grabbed it and looked intensely at the small screen.

Lester's POV

On his new mobile's screen was a text from Sarah. Apparently she had noticed they had gone and had tracked his mobile which was showing them he was on a tiny island about 8 hours away from England if they were to go by plane. But unfortunately they couldn't find a plane willing or able to get them there. It made it even worse that they had a great storm going on in England and anomalies popping up everywhere. _That's strange, Here we have a clear blue sky._ James thought frowning down at his phone. He was about to start writing a reply when his phone beeped before going dead.

Later

After Becker and Connor had come back soaking wet from their 'fishing' with only one small fish they had sat down and discussed the text. According to Becker if it was stormy in England that meant it might spread to the island they were on. Danny had told them gravely about his thinking of a traitor in the ARC, Abby and Connor had both doubted it, Becker had nodded gravely and Lester had decided to hold his tongue, remembering last time there was a traitor and they had thought it was him, when really Leek was behind it all.

After they had made a fire and had cooked the fish and eaten what food they had and Lester finally finished complaining that his suit was dirty and he felt like a cave man they made beds out of moss and feel asleep. What they didn't know was someone of something was watching them.


	3. Who Or What Is It?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Primeval then Stephen and Cutter would be alive while Helen would have died sooner.

Author Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile it's just that as I've said on my other story I have lots of excuses. Anyways, on with the story!

Becker's POV:

_I stood in a sandy clearing breathing heavily trying to catch my breath before I noticed a shadow slinking towards me and heard a rattling breath which turned into a growing in volume growl, I reached down to pick up a large stick but before I could straighten up or turn around it leaped._

My eyes snapped open and I shot into a sitting position my breath coming out in gasps as my eyes raked across the clearing where we had set up camp. Connor was supposed to be on watch but I noticed that he was now leaning against a tree in a deep slumber much like Abby, Lester and Danny were.

I figured I wouldn't be able to sleep after my nightmare so I reasoned that I might as well be useful and investigate our surroundings. Better wake Connor up though and tell him where I'm going.

I strode over to Connor's sleeping form and shook him awake and told him where I was going, although all I got in reply was mumbles about not wanting to dance with Lester which made me chuckle.

As I wandered though the forest I wondered about my dream and if it could possibly mean anything. Thinking back to it, I realized that it had been nighttime and that the trees surrounding the clearing where I had been attacked had the same tropical trees that this island had.

I began to panic, my heartbeat sped up, my breathing got ragged and my palms sweaty. I closed my close and counted slowly taking deep breathes trying to calm myself down. _It will do me no good to panic._

Just after that thought entered my there was a crackle of leaves behind me and I spun around to confront who or whatever it was to find a familiar face staring back at me.

Abby's POV:

I awoken from a lovely dream about this never happening and me and everyone else was safely back home by Connor shaking her shoulders gently.

"What is it Connor?" I questioned a panicky looking Connor.

"Um, well, you see..." He seemed to be struggling with saying whatever it was he wanted to say to me. I sighed in annoyance before I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position and looking round at our make-shift camp. Nothing seemed to be there which wasn't meant to be. I relaxed slightly before I noticed that the problem was not what was there that wasn't meant to be there, but what's not there which was meant to be.

"Shit! You two wake up, Becker is gone!" I said as I stumbled in my half-asleep state to where Danny and Lester were sleeping.

Danny blinked a few times to presumably get the sleep out of his eyes before he kicked Lester in the side to wake him up. This caused Lester to swear and this normally would have amused me but the situation was a bad one.

After everyone was on their feet, we decided that it would be best to go and look for Becker together and started stumbling though the dark trying to find our lost co-worker.

Roughly half an hour later, Lester was about to call out to Becker again when Danny clamped a hand over his mouth. Lester, of course, was irritated by this and looked as though he were about to snap the other man's head off when they all heard the sound of someone shouting.

The group started to sprint through the tropical trees with Danny in the front, followed closely by Abby and a stumbling Connor with Lester panting along behind them. I don't know how long we were running for when we broke through the trees and beheld a sight I don't think any of us were expecting.

"But that's impossible." I breath, staring with wide-eyes.

Author: Don't we all love cliffies! … No? Oh, well I enjoy writing them anyway, so get used to it. Oh yeah, just a little reminder: _Reviews make me write faster._ So if you want to see what they saw you should review!


End file.
